<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireworks by cheekypotatoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224739">Fireworks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekypotatoes/pseuds/cheekypotatoes'>cheekypotatoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekypotatoes/pseuds/cheekypotatoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon and Ana goes to his secret place during the festival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So idk why I wrote this and I didn't edit this cause I just wrote it thinking what the hell did I just do?</p><p>So here, enjoy some 2k smut of Mammon and my OC</p><p>Again, I didn't edit this so it's pretty simple.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ana stared at the night sky as she stood at a forest in the devildom where mammon guided them. She glanced at him with a small blush.</p><p>Mammon was wearing a white yukata that was loosely tied up making his chest seen. He had bandages near his waist and nothing else underneath.</p><p>"Oi, ana are you listening to me?"</p><p>Ana blinked at him "what?"</p><p>"Stop staring at me, I may not be able to control myself ya know.." He gulped looking to the side before looking back at her with those blue eyes.</p><p>The golden hues twinkling in admiration.</p><p>Ana let out a small breath before she took a step closer to him "So why don't you?.. It's just me and you" She whispered looking up at him.</p><p>Mammon closed his eyes and opened them with a lustful gaze.</p><p>"You really want me to lose control huh?.." He lifted his hands and grabbed her hips.</p><p>Ana felt herself gasp as he leaned into her face with a smirk. His minty breath fanning over her lips. She shivered as she felt his fingers playing with the strings of her yukata.</p><p>"I've always wanted you to.." Ana breathed out.</p><p>"..cause I love you"</p><p>Mammon's eyes softened as he grazed his nose on hers with a small smile.</p><p>"Who would've thought that the Great Mammon would fall inlove with a human.." He whispered as he leaned closer</p><p>"Don't let me go.." Ana placed her hands around his neck. Her azure irises finding his with an intimate gaze.</p><p>"I won't" Mammon whispered lowly with his lids slowly closing. </p><p>"Promise that" She stared at him, feeling his fingers hold onto her waist. </p><p>".."</p><p>Mammon paused and pulled her closer so that their bodies touched.</p><p>"I promise" He connected their lips softly. His plump moist lips started to move slowly as his warm breath escaped into her mouth.</p><p>Despite knowing their limitations on being a mortal and a devil, he wanted to promise her the world.</p><p>Mammon had never felt such intimate love in his life. He had past lovers but none of them was like this. </p><p>This love creeped up into him. He didn't even know at first that he was slowly going head over heels for her. </p><p>And same with Ana. </p><p>At first, the devildom was scary and it felt like a horrible nightmare.</p><p>But after half a year, she realized that all of them were..just like humans. She was always babysitted by mammon because of Lucifer's orders so she spent more time with him.</p><p>She couldn't help how they've grown close together. </p><p>She was her bestfriend. Her big brother.</p><p>Soon enough, mammon had finally asked her to be his. She was so happy that time that she gave everything to him that night. </p><p>Both of them under the sheets, making love over and over again till they were both worn out. All sweaty and panting with each other.</p><p>Being vulnerable and cuddling after.</p><p>Mammon furrowed his brows, his lips frowning at the thought that passed by.</p><p>
  <em>I wish I can promise her forever.</em>
</p><p>Ana molded their lips together perfectly as she played with the strands of his hair.</p><p>"m-mammon.." She let out a gasp as he licked her bottom lip.</p><p>"ana.." Mammon took the opportunity to kiss her hungrily when she opened her mouth.</p><p>But even if he can't promise forever, he promised he'll never let her go.</p><p>And he intends to keep that.</p><p>"Nnn..love..you" He grunted into her mouth as their tongues licked each other. His tongue was so warm and soft yet so rough when he massaged hers.</p><p>Ana purred lovingly as she felt his soft muscle in her mouth dominating hers. She went to suck on his tongue. Swallowing his saliva down her throat.</p><p>
  <em>sluurrp.. slurrrpp..</em>
</p><p>"a-ah ana..fuck" Mammon let her do so as he started backing her up into a tree. Enjoying the way her mouth wrapped around his tongue.</p><p>So sweet. So fucking good.</p><p>He pulled away only to see his saliva drooling from her lips.</p><p>Mammon's eyes darkened as he pressed his forehead on hers with a pant.</p><p>"Ana..I want you..right here" He started hunching up her yukata. Exposing her legs in the cold breeze.</p><p>"M-Mammon what if someone sees?" Ana asked with a breathless voice.</p><p>"Isn't it more fun that way?" He smirked devilishly and bit her top lip. Tugging on it while she gasped at this. </p><p>Ana opened her mouth pushing out her tongue.</p><p>Mammon growled and roughly licked it.</p><p>Ana purred and rubbed her tongue on his.</p><p>It felt so hot.. so delicious..</p><p>She loved the way their salivas mixed with each other as his fingers successfully exposed her downside.</p><p>He pressed their bodies together while he wrapped an arm around her waist holding the yukata up. The other going to her panties to hook on the string.</p><p>"A-aahh" Ana pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their tongues.</p><p>He quickly leaned in, taking the flesh back inside his mouth. </p><p>His cheeks hollowed a bit as he played with her. Sucking on it seeing her face become even more lewd.</p><p>"Fuck...ana you're such a good kitten" He spoke while he did this.</p><p>Slurping sounds could be heard as he proceeded to pull her panties down.</p><p>Ana whimpered at this and leaned back on the bark of the tree. Her panties sliding down on her legs. </p><p>She lifted her left foot to get rid off the garment. Her right foot doing so but..</p><p>Mammon didn't bother taking the panties off fully. </p><p>He let it dangle on her right ankle. </p><p>He chuckled darkly and stood back up looking down at Ana.</p><p>"You're dripping" he pointed out.</p><p>His index finger rubbed on her clit feeling it already wet. Just like what he said.</p><p>"A-Aaah! Mammon s-stop" Ana twitched when he rubbed on the sensitive bundle of nerves.</p><p>He groaned and pulled away.</p><p>"Shit..I can't wait to fill you up.." He untied his yukata and exposed his already hard thick cock with it's pink tip glistening from precum.</p><p>Ana just shivered as mammon played with her wet folds.</p><p>His tip slapping on her dripping opening.</p><p>"Heh.." He grinned seeing her shake at this.</p><p>"P-Please... I want you to.." Ana dipped her head to him, pressing her tongue on his Adams apple. She licked up and down like a cat in need of mating.</p><p>Mammon let out a hot hiss at this.</p><p>"I can't hold it anymore, I'm gonna make sure you'll be full with my cum. Gonna make sure you ain't be walking tomorrow" He took ahold of his length and rubbed it on her slit.</p><p>"A-Aaah mammon.." ana whimpered and hooked a leg around his waist.</p><p>She was so wet that whenever mammon slid his cock up, her pussy would make a squishing sound.</p><p>"That's right.. I want you to scream my name" He whispered</p><p>"make sure everyone here knows who you belong to.." he growled</p><p>Ana felt herself even more turned on as mammon circled his tip on her entrance. Teasing her with his huge girth.</p><p>"P-Please..mammon, mate me.. fill me up with your milk.." Ana begged as she panted.</p><p>Mammon chuckled looked into her blue eyes.</p><p>He nudged his tip inside her soft juicy opening.</p><p>"I'll make sure you'll be so full of it.." he forced his thick cock halfway inside her.</p><p>"So full of <strong>me</strong>. Fuck you're so tight"</p><p>Ana felt the intrusion of his huge cock and she couldn't help but tear up at the sensation.</p><p>"A-Aaah.." she felt him stretch her.</p><p>"Fuck, come on kitten.." He licked his lips</p><p>"You can take me.." he slowly pushed inside the thickest part of his cock.</p><p>"Oh my god.." ana's legs shook as she felt him nudging her cervix.</p><p>"You're so big... It feels so.." Ana looked into his eyes.</p><p>Mammon smirked and sheathed his cock fully inside.</p><p>"Mammon!" Ana whimpered feeling his tip enter her cervix. Her lips shaking as she felt so stretched. Every part of him, she can feel it.</p><p>"H-Holy, you're so tight..you're taking my cock so good kitten" Mammon wiggled his hips and ana cried out.</p><p>"T-Thats..nnngghh" She felt his tip circling inside her cervix, nuzzling inside her. </p><p>"Heh. Feel full kitten?" Mammon grinded his hips, his pubic hair rubbing on her clit making her let out a louder whimper.</p><p>"S-So much!" Ana smiled as her tongue went out. Saliva dripping down.</p><p>"Shit you feel so fucking good" mammon started to puull out slowly before roughly shoving his thick cock back inside her tightness.</p><p>"A-Aaah" Ana screamed as he started thrusting in and out with a rigid pace.</p><p>" kitten.. You said you wanted my milk right?" Mammon grunted and licked her tongue.</p><p>"Y-yes! I want your milk! Mammon!" She purred as she scratched on his neck.</p><p>Mammon let out another growl and started to fuck her hard on the tree. His hand tugging her sleeve down as he leaned in to bite her shoulder. His fingers scratching on her legs.</p><p>He pulled away and sucked on the bite. Marking her. Making her his. Only his. His greed taking control of him.</p><p>"I'm gonna make sure to pump a lot of my milk into you and give you a baby. I'll breed you kitten. Make sure the whole world knows you're mine!" He pulled out.</p><p>Ana shakily stood up before she was lied down on the grass. Her legs still held by mammon. He grinned and took ahold of her waist as he kneeled.</p><p>Mammon nudged his tip inside her aching hole and thrusted inside with a grunt.</p><p>Ana gasped at the new angle.</p><p>"Y-Youre breaking me-e.." she looked at him. Tearing up.</p><p>"Am I?" Mammon chuckled as he grinded his hips into her. His eyes darting down the bump on her stomach.</p><p>Ana saw this and she didn't expect the next thing he did.</p><p>Mammon pressed a thumb on the bump and continued to fuck her like that.</p><p>"Ma-mmon!" Ana sobbed in pleasure as she squirted at him.</p><p>Mammon laughed as he circled his hips.</p><p>"Such a good kitten, taking me all in so fucking well" his eyes were hooded as he leaned to her.</p><p>Her legs on his shoulders as he did so.</p><p>He pulled out halfway and slammed back inside with a grunt.</p><p>Ana was still recovering when she felt his length rubbing inside her walls once more.</p><p>"S-Shit!" Mammon sheathed himself inside her cervix. Ropes of his milk splurted inside. He panted as he filled her up so good.</p><p>"aaahh so warm" ana purred as she twitched.</p><p>Mammon leaned and kissed her lips pumping his seed into her. As he mated her. <b>Bred</b> her.</p><p>"I love you nnn" Mammon thrusted his hips.</p><p>Ana gasped as she felt his cum spill out from his thrust.</p><p>"I..love you too mammon" she smiled.</p><p>Mammon made love to her atleast thrice more. Filled her with his milk. Made sure she would come out having his baby. Knowing that she was his.</p><p>Ana panted as she lied on the grass, his cum spilling out of her filled cunt.</p><p>Mammon breathed heavily as he felt the sweat drip down from his chest. His fingers going to the spilled cum and pushed it back in her. Making sure nothing was wasted.</p><p>He leaned into her lips. Kissing her softly.</p><p>Ana moaned lovingly as she twitched and felt so filled with love.</p><p>"I'm totally going to be pregnant.." she smiled on his lips.</p><p>"And everyone will know, you're mine" Mammon grinned and blushed as he pulled away with a small chup of their lips.</p><p>He kissed her forehead and covered her with her ruined yukata. He lifted her up bridalstyle and grinned.</p><p>"I love you" He smiled down and kissed her lips once more.</p><p>Ana hummed and held onto him with a small smile "I love you more.."</p><p>"Don't.. ever leave me" she whispered closing her eyes.</p><p>"I won't.." Mammon didn't just said it, he promised that.</p><p>-</p><p>The brothers were at the dining table eating silently for some weird reason. And mammon seemed to be very cheery.</p><p>Ana was there, eating breakfast with a glow.</p><p>Asmo perked up "So ana, you want to come to my room later and help me pick some clothes?" He smiled</p><p>"Oh sure" She nodded</p><p>"Ana, I need you to make a report later about the devildoms festival and your feedback" Lucifer nodded</p><p>Ana puffed her cheeks and munched on a French toast.</p><p>Mammon was sitting next to her.</p><p>When she was done, she went to stand up. She immediately winced and froze.</p><p>Everyone's eyes were on hers.</p><p>Asmo frowned.</p><p>"I'm so jealous mammon did that to you, it could've been more fun with me" he sighed.</p><p>Mammon immediately went to ana's aid "Oi ana.." he placed a hand on her back "don't move to much, dumbass" he blushed as she leaned into him.</p><p>"You really did her hard last night huh?" Beel munched</p><p>Mammon blushed and looked at them "Yeah, she's mine anyways!" He hugged Ana to him</p><p>Ana winced "I'm still sore" she giggled at him</p><p>Mammon hummed and lifted her bridalstyle.</p><p>Lucifer squinted "Put her down mammon"</p><p>"Lucifer, look she's sick aight? I'mma take care of her to make sure she's okay" Mammon started to walk away</p><p>They went to the hallway.</p><p>Ana hugged herself to mammon</p><p>"I love you.." she kissed his jaw</p><p>Mammon blushed and looked away "oi, don't do that right now"</p><p>Ana blinked "huh?"</p><p>"..." His cheeks were pink "I don't want other people to see that expression of yours.. it's only mine. Got it?" He squinted at her</p><p>Ana smiled and giggled</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good." He kissed her forehead and opened his room.</p><p>"Now, let's go to my room instead heh~"</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>